1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pet deodorizing devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pet deodorizer device wherein the same is securable in combination with a pet collar and provided with replaceable solid deodorant bars to effect distribution of the deodorizing agent to the associated pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet and animal deodorizing agents, as well as other chemical distribution apparatus, have been utilized in the prior art. Prior art devices have typically been of a non-reusable or of a structure lacking durability or effectiveness in operation. The instant invention attempts to overcome the prior art devices by setting forth a reasonable canister of unique organization, particularly oriented towards the distribution of a deodorizing agent onto the associated animal employing a solid bar of deodorant securable within a hermetically sealed package until use is desired. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,766 to Colliard setting forth a pet collar, including a neck embracing member, provided with a strip of absorbent material impregnated with an insecticide or deodorant material. The collar is of a construction not easily enabling replenishment of the chemical deodorant or insecticide in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,986 to Costanzo sets forth a collar provided with an elongate housing provided with opposite ends and including a deodorizing material wherein the housing is fixedly secured to the collar inhibiting the effective and ready distribution of a deodorizing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,886 to McBride provides a predator control collar including a plurality of toxic filled pouches fillable with a pesticide. The pouches are positioned about an elastic strap for securement to an ear of livestock and are of elasticity to expand with the increase of the size of the animal's neck as the animal grows to maturity. The device is of remote organization, as utilized by the instant invention, but is of interest relative to the distribution of a pesticide-type collar for use with an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,599 to Fickes, et al., sets forth a flea collar utilizing a container of liquid flea repellant with an adjustable collar formed of absorbent material to receive the repellent. The patent is of interest relative to the use of replenishable collars for the distribution of a chemical to an associated animal, but the liquid repellent used by the Fickes patent fails to provide the enduring longevity of the solid bar deodorant, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,409 to Costanzo sets forth a collar attachment formed as an elongate housing provided with loops through terminal ends of the housing for receiving a collar therethrough with a chemical secured within the housing for distribution to the associated animal. The collar of the Costanzo patent fails to provide the replenishment aspect of the instant invention, as well as the loosely dangling organization relative to an associated collar to enhance distribution of the chemical deodorant to the animal.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved pet deodorizer device wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness of construction, and in this respect the present substantially fulfills this need.